Pet Sematary
by Marner
Summary: A family moves into a new town unknowing about what lies ahead. Based on the popular Pet Sematary story by Stephen King. Complete & Edited!
1. Heading Into A New Life

My name is Selene. Me and my finally are going to move into a new town, a new life. I wish we didn't have to move tough. My parents said that change is a good thing. That it'd allow me to see new things and met new people. What do parents know? All my friends are here. I'm watching television, mostly flipping through the channels. I stopped when I saw a Stephen King movie on, Salem's Lot.

I watch it for a few minutes and finally drift off to sleep. I am walking through this house, it looks old. There is a light fog inside of it. I walk up the stairs and into the hallway. A black cat comes out of a room. It hisses at me and takes off. I continue walking, and manage to find my way into this bedroom.

There is a girl, she hunched in a corner wearing a light green nightgown. Her hair is a light brown and extremely messy. She is muttering words that I can't directly understand.

"Can I help you?" I ask. My words come out and seem to echo in my ears.

"Gage and I are going to twist your spine," the woman begun saying."So you'll never get out of bed again," she begins laughing. She turns around and I see her horrid disfigured face. Her laugh is nothing more than a cackle.

I slowly back out of the room and walk back into the hallway. There is a voice I can barely hear.

"The land to man's heart is," it trails off and comes back, "Stonier Louis."

I continue walking down the hallway. A body is soon dropped down in front of me. It's a woman; she is being hung from a rope. Then I hear a little boy talking," I've got something for you mommy."

I turn around to see a little boy wearing a funeral gown. His face is pale, and his eyes appear terrifying innocent. Those eyes are all I can focus on as he walks toward me. The small child stabs me, and I suddenly wake up.

I fell out of the chair and landed on the hard wooden floor. My M&M's fell all over the place. I shook my head and picked myself up. I walked into the kitchen and grabed a broom and begin sweeping.

"What a dream," I muttered.

I packed the last of my things, in the morning, and got inside the back of the van. Shortly after I got inside we took off. My mom sat with my little brother, Josh. He can be a nuisance once in a while, but he's still a good kid. My dad's driving. Driving me further and further away from the things I know and love.


	2. Where Does The Dirt Parh Go?

"Selene, Selene," I heard my mother calling.

"Yes ma, what do you want?" I yelled.

We finally made it to this new town. The town I was supposed to call home. I began helping my parents unload the moving truck and our van. I had just gotten into this town, and it already sucked. There were trees everywhere and the bright sun shinning down on me. It was too much for my taste. My mom ran over towards me carrying Josh.

"Can you please watch Josh for a minute?" My mom asked, placing him in my arms.

"Fine, but what are you going to do?"

"I have to help move some stuff, you may need to check his diaper. I shouldn't take to long, I promise," my mom said as she left.

"Well Josh, I guess it's just me and you for now," I said.

I walked around the large truck and walked to a nearby tree. There was an old tire swing hanging from one of its branches. I looked around the scenery of our new house. I noticed a narrow dirt path in the distance. 'I wonder where it leads' I thought to myself.

"Uh-oh," Josh muttered.

"Uh-oh huh? Well we should probably check your diaper and get you something to eat. Sound good?" I asked him smiling.

After taking care of Josh, I placed him back to sleep in his small crib. I finished getting the last of my stuff from the truck. I picked out my room; it was next to my parent's room. It took me about five days to unpack my things. A month later, and I was getting ready for my first day at school, and my life had become dull over the short summer. Josh had an easy time adjusting to this new place; my dad was well adjusted in his new job. My mom remained a happy housewife. She claimed to have found a friend in the supermarket.

I continued to wonder where the dirt path lead to, but I didn't follow it. I thought it was odd that we had no neighbors. I did take a peek inside the vacant house across the street once. It looked like it had been burned down before. From the moment that I walked inside, I felt something strange about it.

I left the house and never went back. I managed to get my internet running over the summer. My computer became my only way to human life. I spent hours on the computer talking with my long lost friends.

I continued having nightmares, usually about the same thing. I had been having these nightmares ever since we had moved in. Some involved an actress, an cop, and an teenage kid. They would appear human, but couldn't possibly be human. Somewhere along the way I came across the red eyes of a large dog, and awoke. The other dreams involved a baby and his parents.

The smell of eggs and toast reminded me how much I missed my old home. I walked downstairs ready for my first day. My dad was still in his room getting ready, my mom cooking breakfast, and Josh in his high chair. I took a seat and eat my food.

"Good morning darling," my dad said coming out of no where. He kissed my mom and took a seat next to me."Hello Selene. Are you looking forward to your first day in a new high school?"

"In truth, no. Do I have to go?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid you do." My dad paused and added," just think of it this way, if you get your education, you can get some high paying job. Then you can move back to your old town, and only come down here for holidays."

I sighed, "Fine. I guess so."

After we finished eating my dad and I said goodbye to mom and Josh. My dad drove me to my new high school. I said goodbye and I walked towards my school. I got my new schedule from the office. I was late to my first class because I got lost. I walked into my new English class nervously.

"Hello there, are you the new student?" The teacher asked.

"Um, yea. I just moved here," I replied.

"Well why don't you put your stuff down, and tell us a little about yourself."

I found an empty desk next to the window. I placed my stuff on the chair and began walking back to the front of the classroom. I noticed all the kids watching me. Three, or four, girls were whispering and giggling. 'Great,' I though, 'I already fit in.'

"Well, my name is Selene. I just moved here from Chicago, and uh I'm hoping to make some new friends."

"Did you move into that house in the country?" One of the girls asked.

"I guess so," I replied trying to sound like I knew what she was asking.

"So you live in the house where that family died. Must be exciting," she added.

"Um, yea, it is." I sat down after that remark. I felt completely embarrassed and knew I had made a bad impression.

My next few classes went well, even though they could have gone better. At lunch I found an empty table. A guy and a girl sat across from me, surprisingly.

"Do you know what happened at that house?" The girl asked.

"No, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, the first family that had moved in suffered a great tragedy. Their son died from a truck accident. The dad went mad and brought his son back from the grave" the guy said.

"Brought him back from the grave, okay then," I replied.

"Their son killed his mother, and a next door neighbor. His dad took the mom, his wife, out beyond the Pet Sematary and brought her back. She killed him, only to be killed again later. There was a second family that moved in. Only this time a kid brought back his mother, and the neighbor's kid brought back his dad. All we know about them is that there was a fire and they disappeared."

"Hm, okay. I just happen to find your story hard to believe, "I said.

"Don't go beyond the Pet Sematary, if you do, you will die," the girl said.

They both took off and I finished my lunch thinking about the two weirdo's. At the end of the day I went back home thinking about it. Is that what the narrow path leads to?


	3. The Accident

I fell asleep that night, listening to my kid brother crying. I tried to comfort him, but nothing I did worked. Maybe my parents would have better luck. I managed to close my eyes and drift off into another nightmare.

In this dream terror I walked down the dirt path, following a man's spirit. He told me his name was Pascow. I followed him into the Pet Sematary. He said that it was the place where the dead speak. He pointed to the distance where there was a bundle of branches and tree trunks. He said to not go to the place where the dead walk. I awoke, wondering when the nightmares were going to stop.

It was a nice Saturday morning. I walked to a nearby Circle K and pulled out a bag of hot cheeto's. I opened the bag and poured some hot nacho cheese inside of it. I paid for my snack and stood outside of the gas station. I did my best to eat the food without slopping the cheese on my shirt.

I looked up to see a woman. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing a business style outfit. I watched her stand on the edge of the sidewalk. The light changed, allowing people to walk across the street. She made it halfway, when she was hit by a large truck.

I dropped my food in shock. I managed to recollect myself in a minute. I ran towards the woman, I had to know if she was all right. I slowed my run down to a walk as I came close to the truck. I slowly walked around the front of it and saw the woman's dying body.

Her body looked like it was horribly twisted. Her arm was severed. I could see her blood spilling out of her body, creating a small pool on the highway. I wasn't sure what to do. All I could do was stare at the body. I felt nausea develop in the pit of my stomach, but was terrified of barfing.

"I didn't mean to do it!" The trucker was shouting. The trucker was in a state of panic and shock. He went back inside his truck for a while.

I walked closer towards the body. I could smell the death of the corpse. I tasted my vomit in the back of my throat. I knelt beside the body. The woman's face was hidden. I wasn't sure why I even came this close to the body. Why did I even care what happened to her?

I felt something grab a hold of my wrist, and heard a gurgling sound. The woman had grabbed a hold of me, and refused to let go. Her body struggled to twitch. Her head turned and I saw her face. I looked directly into her pale blue eyes, unable to look away.

"Sometimes," she struggled to say. Her voice was nothing more than a whimper," dead is better." She said and finally died.

I quickly stood up and backed away from the woman's body. I felt even more disgusted, as if I had been the one who killed her. I managed to stand up, just as the trucker stepped out of his truck. He was holding a gun and held it up to the crowd of onlookers.

"It was not my fault! I didn't mean to hit her!" He shouted frantically.

His face was covered in sweat. His eyes showed his true panic. I watched him stunned. He carefully placed the gun's barrel to his temple.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low tone.

I could tell he was on the brink of falling apart. He pulled the trigger and blood splattered everywhere. The feeling of disgust became too much for me to handle. I soon threw up on the highway, I had to get rid of this sickening feeling somehow. I collapsed onto the sidewalk, trying to re-gather my thoughts.

The cops came within minutes, as did the ambulance. I was taken to the hospital for medical assistance. The cops talked with me briefly. Now I just had to wait for my parents to arrive.


	4. The Double Burial

I sat in the waiting room. I wasn't sure how to react. At the moment I didn't feel anything, was this numbness? I stepped off the bed and walked towards the door. I opened it slightly and overheard the doctor talking to my mother.

"How is she?" My mother asked. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"She is fine for now. However, I'm just worried about the after shock," the doctor calmly told her.

"After shock?" I heard my father ask worriedly.

"Yes. See, everyone handles these situations differently. Some go into an instant shock, others develop it in time, and some just go on normally. It's hard to tell at the moment."

"When will we know? What should we do?" My mother asked nervously.

"Well, just try and be understanding, and if things get out of hand take her to a psychologist. I could recommend you to one if you'd like."

"Oh, sure, sure. Can we see her yet?" My dad asked.

"Of course, right this way."

I rushed back to the bed and took a seat. I soon felt a hand grasp my wrist and looked behind me. I saw the blonde woman, who had been hit by the truck. She had blood trickling from the left side of her mouth, and her body was still disfigured. I tried to pull away but she refused to let go.

"The ground beyond is sour," she said.

"Hello, are you awake," I heard the doctor say.

I turned to see the doctor walk inside with my parents behind her. They had left Josh with a new babysitter they had found. Later that month, I got to met her. She was a nice teenage girl who lived in town. She would take the long drive from town to our creepy old house. She was a wonderful babysitter, I just found her a bit too cheerful though. I noticed my parents waiting for me to suddenly burst in screams or sobs, but it never happened. I guess I was still numb from the experience. It didn't help that I was still having nightmares.

One month passed away, and then another, and finally it was October. Josh was proving to be harder to keep up with. I had to chase after him a few times. Potty training was the worst. I had taken to hiding in my room during those special moments. We had decorated the entire house for the Halloween Celebration. My mother had randomly decided to throw a party, her friend from the market, Marian, decided to help. We had to set up a haunted house, and put out plenty of party trays.

Three days before Halloween and I had the most terrifying nightmare I had ever had. This time, my family was involved. I sat up sweating. I glanced outside my window and thought I saw something. 'Who the hell would be outside this time of night?' I asked myself.

I removed the covers and walked to my window. I saw a glimpse of someone running down the narrow pathway. I quickly put on my purple robe and made my way outside. I slowly walked down the path. 'Why was I doing this?' I asked myself again. Obviously this person doesn't want me to be involved. I slowly walked down the dirt path that had led me through the trees. I found myself at the front of a gate. The large board atop the entrance read Pet Sematary. I carefully walked inside and notice that the graves were in a circular pattern.

I looked upwards and saw the body climbing over a large heap of twigs, branches, and some old tree trunks. I hesitantly followed the shadow. I did my best to keep my footing, and ended up falling backwards. I landed, with a thud, on my back. At first I wasn't sure if I was still breathing. The shadow soon appeared in front of me and held out a hand. I grabbed hold of it and was quickly lifted up to my feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yea," I looked up at him and recognized him instantly. He was the same boy who had warned me not to walk down the path on my first day. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um," he was at a loss for words.

"Didn't you tell me not to go down the lil' dirt path?" I asked irritably.

"Well yes, I did. I just wanted…"he trailed off in thought.

"What were you doing up here anyway, and at this late at night. Don't you have any common sense?"

"Of course I do! It's none of your business what I have to do up there. Trust me, just go back to your house and keep your nose out of trouble. You already know too much."

"Too late, I need to know what your doing up here." He turned and began walking away from me."If you don't then I'll call the cops on you for trespassing."

"Fine," he said turning around to face me. I could see the anger on his face. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Come along. Don't look down and just keep going forward."

I followed him back up the treacherous path. This time I made it up. I continued to follow him through the thickets of the woods, and heard a loon in the distance, or at least so he told me. We soon came to a stone path that went through a lake, and lead to a dangerous climb up steep rocks. Then, I saw it. I recognized it from one of my dreams.

"What is this place?" I asked. My voice carried over the steep cliffs.

"An Indian burial ground, I believe it belonged to the Mickmac Indians," he responded.

"Oh, I see." For the first time I noticed that he had been carrying a garbage bag. He placed a few tools on the ground beside him, but held onto a pick.

"You might want to sit down, this could take a while." He finished and forced the pick into the ground.

I took a seat on one of the nearby rock piles. There was something eerie and sinister about the place. I watched him dig through the rock and dirt, and then he placed the garbage bag into the large hole he had created. He placed a rosary with it and said a prayer. I realized that he was burying either a body or a pet. It must be a pet. I picked up a bit of sand and was about to spill it over the freshly dug grave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"To each his own," he forced my hand away from the hole and let go. I dropped the sand atop a pile of rocks and sat back down. I watched him cover the grave with dirt and rock once more. "Back to the house," he replied.

We walked back to my house. I let him sleep on the couch. I left a note on the door for my parents, so they wouldn't get too much of a surprise. He slept on the couch, but was gone the next morning. Halloween finally arrived and the party went off brilliantly. I met some new people, and got to dress up as a pirate. I remained up late to clean the remaining trash. That night I received a phone call from the same boy who had lead me through the small dirt path. He was panicked and begged me to come help him.

I got to his house, via bus, and was greeted by his vicious pet dog. The boy was hiding inside another room. He ran out and pulled me through his house. The dog followed behind trying to bite. I was lead into a room. The door had become our only protection.

"What…is…going…on?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"That was my pet Roger. I should have known better," he responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I buried him in that burial ground, and now he's," he paused.

"Yes, he's what?"I asked curiously.

"He's come back from the dead."

I couldn't believe this; no it could not be true. It just can't be; he is obviously delusional. I should have called the cops.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," he grabbed hold of my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I could tell something was wrong with him. "Please help me kill Roger…again."

"Okay," was all I could respond with; I had to play along, or else suffer the consequences.

We devised a plan to trick the dog. I would run leading the dog outside the house and he would come and bash him upside the head. The door opened and I took off down the hall. Roger followed me closely, nearly biting my heel. I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. The dog continued to follow me into the street. I ran back to the house and made my way to the backyard. I turned around to see the dog's red eyes glaring back at me. There was something in its eyes, it wasn't normal. Roger made a mad lunge for me. The force and weight of it forced me backwards. I waited for the biting and the tearing, but it never came. I opened my eyes and noticed I was covered in blood. I pushed the dog off of me and glanced up at the boy.

After we gave the dog a finale, double, burial; He gave me a ride back to my house. None of this could be real. Surely this boy was crazy. I'll fall sleep and find out that this was just a bad dream. I staggered to my bedroom and fell asleep.


	5. Don't Cross The Barrier

The months passed once again, from November into December. The whole month I didn't have dreams, but Josh kept getting into accidents. He nearly choked on a dozen items and he got a terrible flu. Probably the most horrible thing was the fact that things had a tendency to fall, break, or collapse around him. I barely rescued him from a falling shelf once. I was glade that Christmas was right around the coroner; something to take my mind off of things.

My parents had made plans to go visit the rest of our family back in Virginia. The night before we left I had one last dream. I saw the Pet Sematary and heard children's voices. They were saying farewell to their beloved pets. Then I looked up into the compiled twigs and branches. I saw a bright blue light behind it that was accompanied by some mad laughter. Then I heard my mothers screaming and woke up. I shook it off as another bad dream, and tried to go back to sleep. However, I continued to have this bad feeling about this place. Something was going to happen, but I didn't know what.

Being back in my hometown reminded me why I shouldn't have moved. I managed to hang out with most of my friends and family. After a few days I began to forget about the little dirt path and the Pet Sematary all together. For once, life was great. We even decided to stay for New Years Eve. It was great. I got my first taste of wine. We even celebrated my birthday five days early.

Then the time came 'round that we had to return to that house. All my old feelings quickly returned as if I had never been gone a day. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping that it might help. I blinked my eyes open and was still on the plane. I was slouched in my seat.

"I would watch your daddy if I were you," a female voice said to me.

"Excuse me miss," I turned around to see the woman who was talking to me. She was the same woman who had been run over in the highway. She had a large gap in her head, blood trickled out. I could tell her arm was broken, and her right leg was gone. "What are you-"

"The barrier was not meant to be crossed," she replied back.

"What do you mean? What barrier?"

"The barrier beyond Pet Sematary was not meant to be crossed."

"Why? What does it do?"

"It is the place where the dead walk."

I turned back around into my seat. "Where the dead walk," I murmured to myself. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. I saw that dog, the dog I had killed earlier. He barked and lunged forward. I instantly awoke back into reality. "Damn these dreams."

"Are you all right?" The little old woman, who had taken the seat next to me, asked.

"Yea, yea I'm all right. It was just a nightmare," I reassured her.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll pass."

"Thanks." I wasn't so sure this time though. They seemed more real than before.


	6. A Birthday Disaster

It was still chilly at home, January winter. I was glade to see the snow beginning to clear a bit. School had started once again. I sat with my new lunch buddies, the two who had warned me about the little dirt path. They weren't as bad as I thought they were at first. I finally learned their names, Matthew and Lily. Matthew and I made an agreement to never tell anyone about what we did, not even We Lily.

"Matthew," Lily began," have you gotten started on your report yet?"

"Hm…oh yea, but I haven't gotten a lot done."

"Great you can help me then."

"Do you ever do your own work Lily?" I asked.

"Of course I do Selene. God Heavens, you make sound like I never do any work at all!"

I laughed. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Matthew asked.

"Yea, January 5th," I responded.

"Oh, in one and a half days, I wish you could have let me know sooner, and then I could have planned a party. You know what; I could still plan a small little get together!"

"You don't have to. I already had a small party over break with my family."

"With _your_ family, but not with friends; come one I've been wanting to have a party. I haven't thrown one, or been invited to one, for a while."

"It'll be quicker if you just agreed with her," Matthew said.

"Fine," I finally agreed", but you really don't have to."

"Oh, but I must. Let's see, we could have a luau theme. This will be so much fun!"

She went on to planning quickly. She took me out to Party City to buy some party supplies. I called my parents and they thought it would be a good idea for me to get out of the house. I helped to set up the party. We handed out the last minute invitations hours before the actual party. I was surprised how many people actually showed up that night. We played some Hawaiian music and had a barbeque. I decided to call my mother to let her know that everything was going fine.

"Hello mother. How are you?"

"I'm fine darling. It's just me and Josh tonight. Daddy decided to stay behind at work late tonight. How's the party?"

"Oh, it's all right. I'm surprised at how many people actually showed up tonight."

"That's good." I heard a door slam close in the background. "I guess he came home sooner than he expected. I'll talk to you later honey."

"Okay," I said," I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. See you later."

She hung up the phone. I wasn't sure why, but I felt that the phone call was the most important thing in the world. I held onto the receiver for a few minutes then finally placed it back onto its base. I walked back out to the party. I played a few games and enjoyed the chocolate cake and ice cream. Lily gave me a ride back home, Matthew joined us.

"I thought my dad was home?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, when I heard the door close in the background. My mother had figured my dad came home early."

"Maybe he left for some fast food or something?" Matthew asked.

"Perhaps," I began to panic slightly.

I got out of the car after it came to a stop. Lily and Matthew got off after me. I walked up the stone steps and onto the porch. I noticed that the door knob had been broken, and the door was slightly ajar. I walked inside slowly feeling even more panicked then before. I heard Josh crying upstairs. I inhaled deeply and ran up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and towards my parent's room. The crying was coming from there.

I opened the door slightly and looked. I saw my mother's foot on the bed. She had a slipper on; I assumed she must have fallen asleep. I pushed the door open even more and saw the rest of my mother's body. Her head been bludgeoned in, her blood was dripping onto the floor. I noticed that her nightgown had been torn. It wasn't my father who walked in the door. I screamed and fainted from the shock. My fears were coming true.


	7. Mourning

I saw myself walking up the familiar stairs. I walked up and down the hallway. I came to the same door, my parent's door. I opened it slightly, only enough to see Josh in his crib sleeping, and my mother's foot on the bed. I opened it further and saw her asleep on the bed. She turned her head and slowly sat up.

"Hello my sweetheart. I've missed you, how was the party?"

"It was fine, I had fun." I walked towards her and took a seat beside her.

"Have you missed me?"

"Yes, I miss you everyday."

She began stroking my hair and smiled happily. "I could come back, but only if you wanted me to."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking into her beautiful face.

"Just beyond the Pet Sematary, you remember it."

I stood up, but couldn't look away from her. "I don't think I could. It wouldn't be right."

The smile faded from my mother's face. "Don't you love me anymore? Don't you miss me?"

I began backing away from her slowly. "Yes, of course I do."

"Then there is nothing wrong with it. I deserve to come back, I need to come back. Please dear, please, for me."

I bumped into something, trying to back away. I turned around and saw the woman that had been run over by the truck.

"Don't do it. You can't do it!" She shouted at me.

I sat up abruptly. I looked around and was in the hotel room. The cops had us sleeping in the hotel for a month. They wanted to keep us from ruining the evidence. We were finally able to have the funeral during the last week of February. I continued to have dreams about my mother ever since I saw her dead body. I had begun seeing a therapist; it was the doctor's suggestion, but it was unsuccessful.

I glanced over and saw my dad sleeping on the bed across from me. He was snoring loudly. I knew he had been at the bar again. My father had been spending all his nights drinking at nearby bars. I glanced forward, and saw Josh still asleep in his crib. I removed the covers and walked over to the bathroom.

The lights flickered on. I couldn't remember much of what happened after I saw my mother's body. My friends had called the cops, or so I had imagined. My dad came home late and found out the news either from the cops or from my friends. Either way, they told me he went into hysterics. Lily wouldn't tell me much of what happened, she said I didn't need to know.

Matthew told me the narrative. He said that I fainted, and had remained unconscious for several days. Then when I woke up I had been shouting and screaming things. I finally re-emerged a few days later as normal as ever. I was kept in observation for a while, but finally got released.

I continued to get stares from the kids in the hallways. One girl went so far as to come to my lunch table.

"You brought back the curse, you and your family. We should have run you all out of town!" She was eventually pulled back by her friends. Lilly did her best to reassure me that things would be fine.

We all attended the funeral together. I didn't cry, I couldn't cry. I was vacant of all emotions. My dad was nothing but emotions. He cried during the whole service. Marian tried to comfort me and my dad, but to no avail. I watched them place her coffin into the large hole in the ground. The thought occurred once again-I could bring her back. She could love me like she did before. Then I thought again-it would be wrong. She needs to rest in peace.

My dad wandered off to the local bar that night. I went home to take care of Josh. He missed our mother, but I was still able to get him to sleep. My friends came back to our hotel room mostly to try and comfort what was left of me.

"I know that in time all wounds will be healed. Believe me, time heals all," Lily said and gave me hug. She smiled and walked out the door.

"You can't go there," Matthew said.

"Where?" I asked emotionless.

"To the place where we buried my dog, trust me this isn't the first time this has happened. That family we told you about, you remember them right?"

"What about them?"

"They did it. They took their son there. You remember that story right?"

"Yes, I do."

"They weren't the last either. Later on, a boy and his father had moved here. Things went really out of control then." He sighed and stood up", this town has seen enough of hell. Don't drag it up again." He walked out the door.

I sat on the edge of my temporarily bed wondering when all this was going to end. When was the tragedy going to end?


	8. Preparation

I was walking through the graveyard, late in the evening. Each tombstone held an engravement of the deceased. I came to my mother's tombstone, her plot had been dug up, and her coffin was empty. I bent down to make sure I wasn't wrong. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind and I woke up.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself. I looked towards Josh's crib, he was gone. I also noticed that my dad was gone. "Shit."

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I began to comb some of the knots out of my hair when the phone rang. I hesitantly answered. "Hello."

"Hello my sweetheart. How are you?"

"M…mom, is this-"I couldn't finish the sentence. It could not be her. There was no way it could have been her.

"I miss you sweetheart. You should come over, and join the family."

I carefully sat down on the bed. "The family, they're there with-"I still couldn't bring myself to say.

"Oh yes, your father and baby brother Josh. We'll all be here waiting for you."

I hung up the phone in shock. "My God," I whispered", what am I going to do?" I couldn't stop breathing hard. After a few minutes I finally decided to call Matthew. He knows more than I do about what is going on.

I met Matthew at a McDonalds. I had order a basic meal, but I only eat a couple of fries. He took the seat in front of me.

"Are you going to eat that?" Matthew asked.

"No, you can have it."'Matthew took the sandwich and took a bit. "So, what's the problem?"

"I had a phone call with my mother this morning."

"What are you talking about?" He took another bit and swallowed the food. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I don't know. I think my dad must have heard about that place. He had to have, he's the only who could have done it."

"Oh, I see. Well then, we must take of it."

"How?"

"We have to re-kill her. It's the only way, trust me on this, it's going to hurt, but it has to be done. Okay?" He placed his hand over mine and looked into my eyes.

"Okay."

Once Matthew had finished eating we got prepared for the night's event. We knew it would be best to not include Lily in this, she wouldn't understand. We bought a couple of knives, and some rat poison. We also got some matches and gasoline, Matthew said we would have to burn the house down afterwards. I noticed the store clerk staring at me with extreme interest the whole time we were there. I did my best to ignore the stares and went on about my business. I prepared myself for what was to come, but knew there was no way I was ever going to be able to handle it.


	9. The Dead Walk

The sun was beginning to go down. It provided an orange and red line just above the surface. Matthew parked in front of the house; we just sat there and waited. The house itself looked dead, or abandoned.

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, Selene, there is no other option."

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault. It's that land, that Indian burial ground. It went sour and hell keeps trying to come back."

"Maybe there's a reason for it, it couldn't have just gone sour for no reason."

"Perhaps."

"Thanks for helping me out with this," I turned to look at Matthew.

He turned and looked at me."Its not trouble at all."

"Why did you decide to help me?"

"It was an obligation. I had to help you. I wasn't going to let you suffer through this alone."

"Thank you."

We shared a moment's kiss. Then we began heading into the house. I felt a little braver knowing that I wasn't going to be alone, but the fear was still there. We both walked up the stone steps and onto the porch. I opened the door and walked inside, Matthew followed behind me.

"Hello. Mom, dad, Josh," I called out waiting for an answer.

"Up here honey."

I followed her voice, and made my way up the wooden stairs. Matthew continued to follow behind me ready for whatever may come. I made my way down the hallway and towards my parent's room. I lifted my shaky hand and opened the door slightly. I saw a brief glimpse of my mother's arm. I pushed the door open further and I saw her. She was sitting on the bed with my father's arm around her waist. She was holding the sleeping Josh in her arms. It looked just like a photograph from the past.

"Mom," I muttered.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me. I've come back."

"I brought her back darling, I had to. Now we can be the perfect family we had been. The family we were meant to be."

"Come here darling, and give mommy a hug."

For the first time I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes. "No, I can't."

"How come?" My mother asked.

"It's not right. I saw you die."

"But she's not dead anymore Selene," my dad stood up and hugged me. "She will never leave us again."

I looked up at my father. "It's not right dad, she has to remain dead. She's an abomination."

"That's no way to talk about your mother sweetheart," my dad told me kindly.

"I should have known you would have been ungrateful, just like always," my mother replied bitterly. "Remember why we moved here in the first place sweetheart, to keep you off of those drugs and away from those kids."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"how did she know. She never knew I had once taken some marijuana. I never told her or anyone else about it. "How did you know about that?"

"I know everything, mother knows all."

"She's not your mother Selene," Matthew shouted.

She carefully placed Josh onto the bed and began walking towards me."I see you brought your little boyfriend with you. Why? Did you think you were going to kill me?"

"Shelly, "my father began," what's going on?"

"They think I'm evil. They think they're going to kill me, but they won't. I know they won't."

My mother pulled out a knife and threw it at me. My father instantly jumped in front of me and the knife went straight into his back. He fell to his knees and my mother walked towards us. She pulled out the knife and held it in her hands.

"Take Josh and get out, I'm so sorry," he whispered to me.

My mother took the knife and slashed through his throat. I backed away horrorstruck. I watched him fall to the floor dead. Matthew pulled out his knife and looked towards me.

"Get Josh and let's get out of here," he shouted and went after my mother.

I ran around them and made my way to the bed. I heard Matthew shout and looked at them. My mother had stabbed him; he managed to stab her in the heart.

"That will never do. Perhaps you're just not right for my daughter," she pulled the knife back out and prepared to strike again. I got my knife and walked over to her. She turned to face me. "Sweetheart, don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, that's why it has to be done." Without a moment longer of hesitation, I forced my small knife into her right eye. I pulled it back out and forced it across her throat. Blood trickled out of her throat and onto the floor. I collapsed onto my knees crying.

Matthew crawled towards me and placed his arms around me. "It had to be done."

"Is she-"

"I don't know." He cautiously made his way towards my mother's dead body. He gently touched the body, waiting to see if there would be a reaction. "Nothing," he stated.

I moved closer to get a better look at her. She laid there motionless, then I noticed her left eye move. The next thing I knew there was a hand on my throat. "You've been a very bad daughter."

Matthew was about try and cut her again, but she grabbed his right arm and forced it to break. She stood up and kicked him. She lifted me up by the throat and tossed me out of the room. I need a weapon, anything. I stood up and tried to make my way down stairs. She grabbed a hold of my arm, when I had gotten to the top of the stairs, and tried to break it. I lost my footing and we both fell down the stairs.

I quickly forced myself away from her; her head had become completely disjointed. She sat up.

"Oh, this could be a problem." She grabbed her head and forced it back around. "There you are sweetheart. You know you should never throw mommy down the stairs." I stood up and ran into the kitchen. My mother followed close behind me. "Sweetheart, mommy needs to talk to you."

I pulled out the meat mallet and struck at her. She fell backwards from the first blow. I couldn't hesitate this time. I struck another blow hoping that this would be the finishing blow. I continued to strike until there wasn't much left of her face, and her skull had finally broken in.

I began to run out of steam and fall onto the floor. I dropped the mallet and stared at my mother's dead body. I forced myself to go back upstairs. Matthew was at the top of the stairs with my father, who was holding Josh.

"Are you all right?" Matthew asked. I nodded in response. "Then we only have one more thing to do."

I decided to move quickly, I grabbed the gasoline and matches. My dad and I carried her dead body outside. I poured the gasoline over her dead body and lit a match. I let match fall from my fingers and land atop the corpse. I said a prayer and a farewell. I could hear my dad's tears, even though he tried to hide them. This was the end, the end of hell.


	10. Dead Is Better

After my mother's second funeral we went to the hospital. Mathew got his arm bandaged, and my dad got stitches. I got bandaged up; I had unknowingly suffered a minor sprain in my ankle. I cried randomly for a few weeks, and then I was finally able to live again. My dad continued to try and make up for what had happened, but I reassured him that all was forgiven.

March passed and it was now April. Josh was about to experience Easter, and I had planned everything from his first egg hunt to meeting the Easter bunny. Matthew had fully recovered and we began dating. We never told anyone about what had happened, or what we had done they wouldn't understand, they never could.

I made a promise that I would remain in the old Creed house. I would warn off anyone who dared to go up that little dirt path to bring back deceased, after all _dead is better_.

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack_

_Pet __Sematary__ By: The Ramones_

_Imaginary By: Evanescence_

_I'm Broken __By__Seether__ & Evanescence_

_Rain Song By: Cold_

_The Ghost of You __By__: My Chemical Romance_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I'm sorry that the tense was a little confusing. I did my best to fix it while I was editing it. I hope it worked out all right. Thanks for your full honesty Slayer (), I greatly appreaciate it, and yes I do believe that people improve with time. Write to y'all later._


End file.
